Hellsing Evolution
by MatteoAcioli
Summary: what if alucard has a son more powerful than himself
1. Chapter 1

It all started 90 years ago,when a certain immortal vampire was walking down the street and suddently he saw vampires were going to kill a certain young was beatiful,had small blue eyes,big legs,black big coudnt explain the sensations he was feeling right now.

`am i in...love ?`Alucard run the fastest he could and killed one of the vampires with one single blow,at the moment the others seen it,they where already dead,Alucard decapitaded them,and then looked at the harmless woman on the floor

"T-Thank You" She said,Alucard cant belive wath he heards,a human,precensiated Alucard vampire side,and thanked him ? "Didn`t you see wath i did" he asked coldly."No mister,i am name is Annabel,Waths yours ? ". "My name is Alucard,annabel."

"Thank You very much alucard,can you help me stand up ?" "sure" alucard said.

-TIME SKIP 10 YEARS- 80 YEARS EARLIER-

Alucard was holding annabel on his arms."Why...Annabel..dont leave me in this forsaken land..alone". "Its Okay Alucard" Annabel Whispered "Alucard..You are..." "What? what i am ?" ..."a father".thats when Alucard finnaly seen it.a Small baby on his loved-one arms "Alucard..Promisse me..You will raise him...strong.." and that was annabel lost words "I promise my love" alucard said while he catched his new-born son.."I promise" 'i think is my imagination but...the sky...its not that blue anymore.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - a deadly encounter

-Present day-

Alucard was on the Hellsing Mansion,like he always did,with his only son Meruem (Get the reference ? ),Meruem had long black hair,wore a large suit,had blue eyes like his mother,he always wheres a dark large rob,like a priest,Alucard loved the irony behind was talking whit Seras,Meruem being a lot older than Seras,see her like an Smaller Sister,and he swore that he will protect her at any costs,just like Alucard did with Integra. When they where talking peacefully,Alucard phone a small talk on the phone he said that it was a Mission,so Meruem and Seras would test their Seras,because Meruem has a Monstrous Strength , Even for Vampires,Alucard was proud of His son,Meruem could easily beat up all human race with 1 finger,but he instead decided to keep at his father side.  
>'it must be because he is a half-human,whatever this doesn't matter` Alucard quickly thought,Meruem fell asleep on the car,Seras just couldn't believe this, they were going to fight against a huge army,that was because Seras never seen Meruem true force..<p>

Until Now


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The True Meaning of Fear

Seras was a matter of seconds,the millions of soldiers in front of her just disappear,how this happen ?  
>*a few minutes earlier*<br>Meruem was talking with Seras,he really liked his "Sister",but he could smell what was coming..the smell of battle,his body hardened because he already knows what he has to do,when they arrived Alucard makes the he follows it  
>"Meruem,destroy the base,don't let anyone alive"<br>"Yes Father" Meruem said,he raised his hand to the base direction , it was a very large building with hundreds of the type of people Meruem hated the most,the Nazis,a ball full of energy materialized on Meruem left hand,then it flew towards the base on the speeding of light,if Seras was not a vampire,she wouldn't have seen the display in front of her,the impact with the powerful attack and the base created a large explosion,that killed every thing it touched

"Wow.." Seras whispered to herself,it was really a big explosion,and the most terrifying thing its that,she knew that wasn't Meruem true power,if he wanted he could destroy the whole England with a snap of his fingers , but he liked serving his country,his home,his father and his sister,he really liked all of that,and couldn't afford losing it

"Impressive son,your training its making progress" "Thank you father" Meruem answered smiling. "Lets go home shall we ? " "Yes" Seras and Meruem answered while following him to the Chopper while Seras and Meruem was chatting about some little things like they where just like human children,what they dint know is that someone was watching it

**A/N : Sorry for all of the grammar errors,English isn't my first language reviews please :)**


End file.
